1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention pertains to detergent compositions (class 252-89+) and detergent adjuvants thereof and processes for forming the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The phosphates commonly employed in detergent compositions have caused environmental pollution and it has for some time been desired to obtain detergent compositions and detergent adjuvants having reduced or no phosphate content, at reasonable costs, and the present invention aims to satisfy this want.